


Con amor, Andy

by maariinaa



Category: MasterChef (Spain TV) RPF, MasterChef (TV) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Masterchef (TV) Fusion, Enemies to Lovers, Falling In Love, Inspired by Masterchef (TV), Love, M/M, Slow Burn, no sé xD
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:34:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25229173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maariinaa/pseuds/maariinaa
Summary: Andy es una persona muy confiada, y está seguro de que nada ni nadie va a poder alterarle. O al menos eso piensa. Pero cuando conoce al que se convierte su mayor rival a batir en cocinas, las cosas cambian, y mucho.Adéntrate en esta aventura en la que podrás vivir esta historia de amor que empieza con dos personas odiándose, y termina con dos chicos enamorados perdidamente el uno del otro.
Relationships: Ivandy, Iván Comendeiro/Andy García Sánchez
Comments: 57
Kudos: 41





	1. Iván, ¿qué me has hecho?

**Author's Note:**

> Por favor no me juzguéis :(  
> A ver, este capítulo es un poco pesado porque es como una introducción y repito todo lo que ya se ha visto en el programa, pero los siguientes van a ser muy a mi estilo y cosas más diferentes jejejeje, así que solo espero no aburrirte.  
> P.D: si estás leyendo esto, que sepas que te quiero.

Y de repente llegaste tú. Cambiaste mi vida y la pusiste patas arriba sin tan siquiera yo darme cuenta. Llegaste como un huracán destructor que revolucionó todos y cada uno de mis sentidos. Te convertiste en la chispa que lo incendió todo, el caos en medio de toda mi paz. 

Sí, Iván, esa persona que me cambió para siempre fuiste tú. Muchos dicen que lo nuestro fue una casualidad del destino, algo pasajero. Yo simplemente creo que tú y yo de alguna manera estábamos destinados, y lo supimos desde el principio, aunque no quisimos admitirlo. En medio de la tormenta que acababa de estallar ambos nos convertimos en nuestra salvación, en aquello que nos mantenía a flote sin saberlo.

Tú me hiciste luchar hasta el final, dejarme cada gota de mi sudor para demostrarte que sí que merecía la pena apostar por mí. Entre cocinas, en medio de todas las lágrimas que se derramaron, la tensión que se respiraba y la alegría desmesurada que se transmitía, se cocinó a fuego muy lento un amor que me dejaría hasta a mí, el más impasible de todos los abogados, boquiabierto. 

Iván, lo cambiaste todo, y creo que jamás existirán palabras para definir cuán perfecto y maravilloso eres. Espero que esto no sea una despedida, y solo un hasta pronto.

Tuyo y siempre tuyo, 

Andy

**Capítulo 1**

_Andy_

Estoy durmiendo tan apaciblemente cuando noto el tacto de algo en mi brazo, y me muevo para intentar que desaparezca, pero no, sigue ahí, como un zumbido constante que no quiere desvanecerse. 

\- Andy, ¡despierta!

Por fin abro los ojos y le veo a él, mirándome con esos ojos rasgados castaño oscuro que me hipnotizan. Madre mía, pero qué guapo está por las mañanas, con el pelo despeinado y sin camiseta, marcando los abdominales que tiene tan trabajados. Podría quedarme horas contemplándole, aunque nunca le reconocería el efecto tan hipnotizante que ejerce sobre mí. La verdad es que no me gusta demasiado alabar al prójimo. 

Está tan guapo que en lo único que pienso es en levantarme y besarle ahora mismo, pero estoy demasiado dormido como para poder hacerlo. Me limito a mirar el reloj, y no puedo evitar replicarle al hombre que me ha robado el corazón:

\- Pero si solo son las ocho, madre mía Iván…

\- Ya sabes el dicho, a quien madruga dios le ayuda, bebé.

\- ¡No me llames así!

\- Anda, pero si te has sonrojado y todo. En el fondo te encanta que te llame así. Además, eres tan pequeñito y...

Rojo de la vergüenza, me incorporo y le lanzo una almohada, que habilidosamente consigue esquivar. Iluso de mí, debería haberlo sabido, Iván es deportista.

\- Venga, levántate, que hoy nos espera un largo día - me dice con una amplia sonrisa - por cierto, que sepas que me pone mucho verte recién levantado, chiqui.

Y antes de ni siquiera darme cuenta, me sujeta la cara con las manos, me da un beso fugaz y abandona la sala como si nada. Noto que el color se me ha subido a las mejillas. Iván altera toda mi seguridad, toda esa coraza que llevo durante tanto tiempo trabajando y construyendo, y me hace sentir que no tengo nada bajo control. Me digo mentalmente que no debe volver a pasar, no me puedo volver a sentir tan débil y vulnerable. 

Mientras me visto y me lavo la cara para intentar despertarme un poco, pienso en cómo llego a detestar a veces a este hombre. Esos aires de altivo que a veces se trae, que siempre quiere disimular, enervan mis entrañas más profundas. Nunca podría llegar a imaginarme que me iba a enamorar de él hasta los huesos… 

Parece mentira todo lo que hemos vivido en tan solo unos meses. Y pensar que todo empezó cuando Iván se convirtió en mi mayor enemigo a batir… Sin duda, la vida es toda una caja de sorpresas.

_Cinco meses antes_

Recuerdo como si fuera hoy mismo el primer día que le vi, con ese porte tan seguro e inexpugnable tan característico de él. Me encontraba en una sala gigante, y vi a todos los aspirantes pasando uno a uno, éramos tantos… Pero solo uno de ellos fue capaz de captar mi atención. Ese era Iván. 

Lo primero que pensé al verle fue “vaya tipo más arrogante, seguro que este es de los típicos que se creen el mejor y luego no llegan ni al primer programa”. Di por sentado que ni siquiera pasaría el casting, aunque había algo en esa mirada astuta y feroz que poseía que me decía que iba a ocurrir todo lo contrario. Y así fue.

Pasó por mi lado sin vacilar ni un segundo, con su arroz meloso sujetado con fuerza, como si tuviera que aferrarse a él como un clavo ardiente para no hundirse en el más profundo abismo. Me miró durante un instante, pero pude percibir cómo me hacía un repaso de arriba a abajo y rápidamente apartaba la mirada, como si pensara que yo era un bicho raro y que mirarme durante más tiempo le haría rebajarse de su posición de rey supremo. Solo pude pensar: “Vaya tipo más descarado, cómo se atreve a mirarme con ese desprecio. Ya le gustaría a él poseer mi elegancia y mi estilo”. 

Muchos le llamarán casualidad del destino, pero yo fui el siguiente en tener que presentar mi plato. Tampoco vacilé ni un instante, la seguridad y la confianza en mí mismo nunca me han faltado, así que cogí mi plato con una sonrisa triunfal, similar a aquella que lucía cuando ganaba un juicio o a la que luciría al ganar Masterchef, porque estaba seguro de que lo iba a ganar; y me encaminé a la sala en la que se decidiría mi futuro y el resto de mi vida. Para mí era muy importante entrar a ese programa, había sido mi sueño desde hacía mucho tiempo, y un presentimiento me decía que estaba más cerca que nunca de poder colgar la toga y vestirme con una chaquetilla. Pero no podía permitirme el más mínimo error, o lo echaría todo a perder. A mí me sobraba la fe en mí mismo y la determinación, solo necesitaba transmitirles un poco de ella a los jueces, y lo demás era pan comido.

Mentiría si no dijera que fue impresionante y un tanto sobrecogedor ver a los jueces en carne y hueso. Jordi en persona impresionaba mucho más si era posible, y la exigencia y severidad plasmadas en su rostro se intuían a kilómetros de distancia. Por otro lado, Pepe parecía un osito achuchable, demasiado indulgente para mi gusto, aunque con un claro talento culinario. Samantha, en cambio, lucía como siempre majestuosa e impasible, como si fuera una estatua del mármol más fino y reluciente. 

De lo que no me percaté hasta que no pasaron unos instantes fue de que aquel tipo tan engreído de antes aún seguía en la habitación. Me invadió una sensación de querer impresionar aún más a los jueces y dejarles boquiabiertos para así demostrarle a aquel tipo que acababa de conocer que no debía volver a mirarme jamás con aires de superioridad. E aquí cuando se demuestra el gran poder e influencia que ejercía Iván sobre mí desde el minuto 0 sin yo tan siquiera darme cuenta. 

Tenía todas las de ganar, mi plato era creativo y elegante, o al menos eso creía, no como el del chico musculado, que era un simple arroz de carabineros; y su nombre, “Alea iacta est”, no lo podría haber elegido mejor. Y es que la suerte ya estaba echada, y tan solo esperaba que el dado que acababa de lanzar me entregara la puntuación necesaria para ganar la partida.Sin embargo, creo que las jueces no pensaban lo mismo que yo, y es que entregaron mi ansiado delantal blanco a la última persona en el mundo que se lo merecía. Iván me volvió a observar con aires de superioridad, y por su boca emitió las siguientes palabras: 

\- Lo siento pequeñajo, pero creo que acaba de quedar demostrado que soy mejor que tú. 

A partir de ese momento entendí que aquel tipo se acababa de convertir en mi mayor rival, y que haría todo lo necesario para demostrarle que estaba equivocado. Me observaría atónito y furioso cómo ganaba el premio del nuevo Masterchef España 8, y entonces, y solo entonces, yo podría darme por satisfecho.

Pero cuando a mí me dieron el delantal negro, y por los pelos, y el admirable Jordi Cruz me dijo que no sabía si veía en mí el talento necesario para entrar al programa culinario más duro de todos, me convertí en una olla de presión a punto de estallar. Pero como siempre, mantuve la coraza que me caracterizaba y mi expresión impasible y, aunque estaba hecho un manojo de nervios porque no sabía qué me depararía el futuro, mantuve la compostura y abandoné la sala con una sensación agridulce, de victoria y fracaso a la vez.

Lo que no sabía es que esto solo estaba a punto de comenzar, y que me esperaba un duro y largo camino en el que no solo me convertiría en el cocinero que siempre había soñado, si no que viviría la historia de amor más extraña e inolvidable que puedas imaginar. Quién me diría a mí que me terminaría enamorando perdidamente del deportista engreído que me miraba con aires de superioridad. Sin duda, me esperaba la aventura más emocionante y dura que jamás pude imaginar.

Esto, solo era el principio del fin.


	2. Trato hecho, ¿verdad?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> he vuelto chiquis, este capítulo sigue siendo la introducción, así que aún no hay momentos soft entre nuestros niños porque quiero ir poco a poco, pero en el siguiente ya empiezan a pasar cositis jeje. os quiero mucho corraliters!

_Andy_

Me perdí en sus ojos sin quererlo. Observé atentamente el marrón oscuro de sus pupilas y me embriagó una extraña sensación imposible de describir. Ambos nos miramos durante unos instantes, que parecieron interminables, y sentí que solo estábamos él y yo, y nada más importaba. Pero la vocecita de mi interior me dijo que debía dejar de mirarle ya, y entonces recordé que la persona a la que llevaba mirando embobado durante lo que parecía una eternidad era mi rival. Aparté la mirada y mi expresión se transformó en una feroz y agresiva, para darle a entender a Iván que lo que acababa de pasar no volvería a ocurrir jamás. Creo que él lo captó, porque con sus habituales aires despectivos, se marchó y se puso a hablar con la chica pija del pelo castaño que lucía un par de ostentosos pendientes y un collar que, según mi parecer, debía ser muy caro. Imaginé que se trataba de la niña rica y buena que todos adoran. Escuché que se llamaba Ana, pero no le presté más atención porque simplemente no me importó lo más mínimo.

La verdad es que, exceptuando a Iván, no conocía a nadie, y estaba muy solo, pero no me importaba. Yo había venido aquí a ganar, y no a hacer amigos, y aunque mantendría una relación cordial con todos, no pensaba quedarme de brazos cruzados ante las injusticias y no dudaría ni un segundo en perjudicar a mis rivales (véase Iván) si tenía la oportunidad.

Acabábamos de llegar a la casa en la que nos hospedaríamos durante los siguientes cuatro meses. Y es que, gracias a la primera prueba de exteriores de toda la edición, conseguí ganar el ansiado delantal blanco que me convertiría en aspirante de Masterchef. Mi victoria cada vez estaba más cerca.

Mientras el resto de mis compañeros se agruparon en pequeños comités en los que compartieron las sensaciones y las emociones que sentían, yo me limité a darme un paseo por la casa y a analizar todo milimétricamente. El hecho de ser abogado, juntado con mi voraz personalidad de “estratega”, o así es cómo me llamaron los jueces en la última prueba, aunque yo prefería otro tipo de calificativos; me hacían ser una persona muy observadora y reflexiva. Paseé por el ostentoso jardín lleno de altos robles y embriagadoras flores, e inmediatamente se convirtió en mi nuevo rincón favorito para desconectar; caminé por la cocina, que en mi opinión era un tanto básica y simple, y observé con un poco de angustia las habitaciones, que al parecer debíamos compartir con otros compañeros. Yo soy una persona muy presumida y limpia, y el hecho de compartir baño y no poder campar a mis anchas me resultaba un tanto agobiante, sumado a que no conocía a ninguno de los aspirantes y todos me parecían un tanto “fingidos y falsos”.

Dejé mi maleta en la habitación más espaciosa que encontré y me senté en la cama durante un largo rato mientras leía un libro de cocina: siempre hay que estar preparado para todo, y el conocimiento es poder. Pero mientras estaba concentrado tratando de descifrar cómo se realizaba la compleja técnica de las esferificaciones, oí un ruido en la puerta. Levanté la mirada y las únicas palabras que pude pronunciar fueron “Oh, no”.

Efectivamente, allí estaba Iván, alzado majestuosamente ante mí, observándome con una expresión que parecía un tanto divertida.

\- ¿Qué es lo que te hace tanta gracia? - le pregunté disimulando lo mejor que pude el manojo de nervios en el que me había convertido.

\- Nada, abogado, es que tienes una mirada de corderito degollado… Tranquilo que no muerdo. De momento...

“¿Pero se puede ser más insoportable?” me dije mentalmente. Me prometí que nunca más me volvería a poner nervioso delante de él, al fin y al cabo había sido la sorpresa la que me había sobresaltado. Jamás le volvería a dar la satisfacción de sentirse superior a mí.

\- Bueno, ¿qué es lo que haces aquí? Porque no sé si tu arrogancia y prepotencia me lo permiten, pero que sepas que estoy leyendo un libro y me has interrumpido - le dije molesto.

\- No pretendía hacerlo, pero creo que te vas a tener que acostumbrar a mí, porque te voy a tener que interrumpir muchas veces más.

Mi mirada pasó de la sorpresa a la rabia en tan solo unos instantes.

\- Andy, no hay más habitaciones libres, lo que significa que tú y yo vamos a tener que compartirla.

¿Iván acababa de decir como si nada que tendría que dormir los próximos cuatro meses con él? ¿Con mi mayor enemigo del programa?

\- No me mires así, que a mí tampoco me hace gracia - añadió mientras me miraba con una expresión indescifrable. - Mira, hagamos un trato, no me molestes y yo tampoco te molestaré. Mantengamos una relación cordial y hablemos entre nosotros únicamente cuando sea estrictamente necesario. Así evitaremos conflictos y problemas, porque creo que ambos estamos de acuerdo en que tú y yo jamás nos podremos llevar bien, ¿no, Andy? - preguntó como si buscara desesperadamente mi aprobación.

Me limité a asentir, y el que se iba a convertir en mi futuro compañero de habitación alargó su mano, esperando a que se la estrechara, y aunque dudé un momento, lo hice.

\- ¿Trato hecho? - me preguntó, con una mirada que me pareció pura y transparente, sin maldad. No conocía esta faceta de Iván, que no buscaba el conflicto y ansiaba con desesperación hallar la calma. Quizá ambos no fuéramos tan distintos, solo dos almas libres y luchadoras con un mismo objetivo. De todas formas, jamás iba a saber si tenía razón o no, porque Iván y yo íbamos a seguir nuestro propio camino, separados.

\- Trato hecho - respondí, apretándole la mano con fuerza y mirándole fijamente a esos ojos castaño profundo.

Acto seguido, Iván entró al baño y se encerró allí durante un buen rato, y yo mantuve la compostura y tuve el detalle de no decir nada más, pero por dentro tuve la sensación de que no iba a poder olvidarme de este chico ni aunque pusiera todo mi empeño.

Y cuánta razón tenía.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> si has llegado hasta aquí y te has leído el capítulo, solo puedo darte las gracias. prometo que mejorará, es el primer fic que escribo y esto solo es el principio, lo siento si no cumplo las expectativas o el ritmo es lento, pero es que quiero que cuando empiece ivandy de verdad parezca muy real y os muráis de amor <3 :( :)


	3. Ledicia (Alegría)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quería decir una tontería, pero los títulos de los capítulos serán en gallego si son narrados por Iván (pondré la traducción) y en español si son por Andy. Usaré palabras que tienen un significado muy importante para mí, y que concuerdan bastante bien con la esencia del capítulo.  
> ¡Espero que os guste! <3

_Iván_

Era bien entrada la noche y yo no podía conciliar el sueño. No dejaba de acordarme de cuánto echaba de menos mi tierra natal, y en las ganas que tenía de volver a sumergirme en el mar y pasear por los verdes montes de la maravillosa Galicia. _Miña querida terra galega…_

La naturaleza lo era todo para mí, poder pasear a mis anchas por un bosque o realizar pesca submarina siempre que me apeteciera se habían convertido en una parte esencial de mi día a día. Me sentía sempiterno e infinito, como si me hubiera desatado de todas las cadenas que me condenaban a mi día a día, y pudiera por fin ser libre, para siempre. No estaba nada acostumbrado a la vida metropolitana de sibarita que nos veíamos obligados a llevar aquí. La nostalgia me invadió. ¿Había hecho bien en presentarme a este programa?

De todas formas, ya no podía echarme atrás, y no iba a permitir que nada ni nadie me desestabilizara. Yo había venido aquí con un claro objetivo, obtener el primer puesto, y me iba a dejar la piel en las cocinas para asegurarme de conseguirlo.

Observé un ligero movimiento en la cama de al lado, y me di cuenta de que mi nuevo compañero de habitación, el abogado pretencioso, estaba leyendo un libro, y no pude evitar el impulso de querer hablar con él, pese a que habíamos hecho un trato. Bueno, las normas estaban para incumplirlas en ciertas ocasiones, y eso lo sabía como buen soñador rebelde que era. Además, estaba desvelado e inquieto, y necesitaba una distracción. 

\- ¿Aún sigues con el mismo tema? Veo que las esferificaciones se te resisten.

Andy pegó un pequeño bote en la cama. Parecía que le había sobresaltado. O quizá le había puesto nervioso.

\- Apuesto a que tú ni siquiera sabes hacerlas, Iván - me contestó muy calmado, y continuó con su lectura.

La manera en la que pronunció mi nombre, como si fuera un susurro, me sonó tan bien que irremediablemente me invadió el deseo de escucharlo más veces. “¿Pero en qué piensas, Iván?” me dije a mí mismo. Estas horas de la noche me afectaban mucho.

\- Si eres tan sabelotodo, entonces enséñame a hacerlas - le contesté.

\- ¿Pero tú y yo no teníamos un trato? Te lo recuerdo: no hablar a menos de que sea estrictamente necesario. Lo propusiste tú y...

\- Me acuerdo perfectamente de lo que dije. Pero, podemos hacer una excepción - le dije con una sonrisa pícara - Vamos Andy, ninguno de los dos tenemos sueño. ¿Prefieres seguir leyendo un libro absurdo, o poner en práctica las técnicas aprendidas?

\- Leer no es absurdo.

\- Deja de replicar todo lo que digo.

\- Y tú deja de decir cosas que sabes que me molestan.

La tensión entre nosotros se podía cortar con un cuchillo. Bueno, eso había pasado desde el principio. Desde que le vi vender a los jueces su plato, que en mi opinión era un intento fracasado de parecer un vanguardista, le fiché. Su manera de hablar fue lo que más me sorprendió, él podría venderte unas tostadas quemadas como si fueran rebanadas de trigo con un ligero toque de ahumado y un aire de tomate, y te apetecería incluso probarlas.

Andy me despertó de mis pensamientos al pronunciar las siguientes palabras:

\- Bueno, ¿quieres que te enseñe o vas a seguir sentado ahí sin hacer nada?

\- Por supuesto, será un placer aprender del mejor cocinero del mundo - respondí irónicamente, a lo que recibí como respuesta una mueca.

Nos dirigimos a la cocina, y lamento decir que me tuve que convertir en aprendiz del abogado. No me gustaba que nadie me diera órdenes, yo era un osado inquieto libre y un líder nato, y por eso, entre elaboración y elaboración, me quejaba y le decía a Andy cómo se debían hacer las cosas, o cómo creía que se hacían, porque la verdad es que estaba un poco perdido. En algún momento se cansó de mí, porque dijo:

\- Siento decirlo Iván, pero tu nivel de cocina es muy básico. Limítate a aprender del mejor y deja de discutirme todo.

\- Si fuera tan básico, creo que no te habrías molestado en soltarme tantas pullitas en el último programa, Andrés.

Dije su nombre de pila porque sabía que no le gustaba, y nada me apetecía más que observar su reacción.

\- Llámame Andy. An-dy.

Este chico me tomaba por tonto. Pues claro que sabía cómo tenía que llamarle.

\- Vale, Andrés.

Me miró con una expresión de furia en su rostro, pero no pude hacer nada más que soltar una carcajada. Era tan adorable intentando enfadarse…

\- Ni se te ocurra reírte de mí Iván, porque si no me tendré que reír yo de ti cuando recoja mi premio de ganador de Masterchef.

\- Ay, que se cree que va a ganar Masterchef don pretencioso. A este paso, con los platos tan pésimos que has hecho, te vas mañana.

La rabia era más que evidente en su rostro. Parecía como si fuera una bomba a punto de estallar, y yo quería presenciar la explosión. Estaba jugando con fuego, lo sabía, pero algo me empujaba a adentrarme en el peligro.

\- No hay más que ver el último plato que hiciste. ¿Bacalao con una crema? ¿Y encima se lo dedicas a Tamara Falcó? Más que impresionarle, yo creo que la asustaste.

Andy trató de ignorarme, pero creó que fracasó en el intento, porque me percaté de cómo apretaba con tanta fuerza que hasta le temblaban las manos el bol en el que estaba preparando la mezcla para realizar las esferificaciones. Estaba cansado de que Andy se creyera superior a mí, de que pensara que todo lo hacía perfecto, y aunque el madrileño empezaba a ser de mi agrado, algo en mi interior me hizo continuar:

\- Ni un solo plato has hecho bien, ¿y aún te atreves a decir que eres el mejor? Estoy seguro de que toda esa seguridad que tienes es solo una coraza para protegerte, para intentar sentirte superior, cuando en realidad sabes que no lo eres. Andy, tú siempre vas a ser y serás un intento fracasado de ser un vanguardista.

Parece ser que acababa de tocar la fibra más sensible de Andy, que se convirtió en un volcán en erupción. Andy estalló y lanzó con fuerza el bol contra el suelo, que se hizo añicos que se esparcieron por todo el suelo de la cocina. Andy me miraba con una expresión tan fulminante que me sentí intimidado por él. Me observaba con tanto odio… 

\- Estoy intentando ayudarte y me tratas así, como una basura. No sé cómo ni siquiera se me ha ocurrido incumplir el trato - dijo Andy mirándome con ¿decepción y rabia a la vez? Como si esperara más de mí, y le hubiera dolido mi actitud. - Estoy harto, de ti y de tus jueguecitos, no quiero saber nada más de ti. Te lo pido con educación una sola vez, no te vuelvas a acercar nunca más a mí por favor.

Pero ¿qué acababa de hacer? ¿En qué estaba pensando? De repente la adrenalina del momento desapareció y me sentí muy mal por Andy. Pensé que se merecía esto y mucho más, pero la realidad es que me odié a mí mismo por las palabras tan crueles que le había dicho. Entendía que me iba a detestar para siempre, y por alguna extraña razón esa idea removió algo en mi interior y me hizo sentirme peor aún incluso. No quería perder a Andy. No sabía por qué, pero me acababa de dar cuenta de que no quería.

Andy hizo ademán de marcharse, pero solo le dio tiempo a dar dos pasos, porque le sujeté el brazo con fuerza y le obligué a girarse. Estábamos demasiado cerca para mi gusto, así que retrocedí hasta mantener una distancia prudencial.

\- ¡Suéltame! - me gritó con toda la rabia y el rencor del mundo.

\- Andy, escúchame por favor. Lo siento mucho si me he pasado, es que a veces me exaspera tanto tu soberbia que no me puedo contener. Te ruego por favor que me perdones. Andy, por favor. Podemos empezar de nuevo, hacer como si todo esto no ha pasado. ¿Borrón y cuenta nueva? - le pedí con angustia, lamentando de corazón las palabras que habían salido por mi boca. Le rogué con la mirada de tal manera que me perdonara que solo me faltó arrodillarme frente a él. No solía pedir a nadie su perdón con tal desesperación, y menos a él, que era mi rival en el programa, pero había algo en mí que me impulsaba a hacerlo.

Creo que mis palabras tuvieron algún efecto en él porque, aunque seguía sin dirigirme la mirada, su expresión se suavizó y, a continuación, el abogado puso los ojos en blanco, hizo una mueca y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho, como si de esta manera pudiera crear una coraza de hierro que lo haría todavía más inalcanzable. Había algo en Andy que me hacía detestarle y a la vez no querer dejar de hablar con él nunca. Conseguía sacarme de mi zona de confort y sentía que podía esperar todo y nada de él. No podría definirlo de otra manera que no fuera enigmático.

Le tendí la mano a Andy y le dije:

\- Hola, soy Iván, encantado de conocerte. Tú eres, ¿Andy?

\- En efecto ese mismo soy - contestó Andy con una pequeña sonrisa, y me estrechó la mano - El único, magnífico e inigualable Andy.

\- Oh, cómo no - dije con una carcajada, e hice una reverencia ante él - Me siento profundamente halagado de ser digno de su presencia, su majestad. 

\- Oye, pues lo de "majestad" me pega bastante… Y que seas mi súbdito no me desagrada nada - dijo Andy, esta vez con una amplia sonrisa. Había conseguido que se olvidara de lo que había pasado antes, y todo iba sobre ruedas.

Dicho esto, Andy continuó con la broma:

\- Un placer conocerte Iván, espero que tú y yo nos podamos llevar bien. He oído que te gusta cocinar ¿quieres que te enseñe a hacer unas esferificaciones? - me preguntó muy animado.

\- Por favor, será un deleite aprender del mejor chef - le dije - Yo solo soy un humilde discípulo, prometo no molestarte más por hoy ni quejarme de nada - le contesté de corazón. No quería estropear el momento tan bonito que acabábamos de crear.

\- Eso espero Iván. Lo espero de corazón… - susurró en voz muy baja, como si se lo dijera para sí mismo. No iba a volver a decepcionar a Andy, hoy no. 

Y así lo hice. Cumplí mi promesa y el resto del cocinado transcurrió con tranquilidad. Demasiada, para tratarse de nosotros. Limpiamos todo los trozos de cristal que se habían esparcido por el suelo y el estropicio que habíamos creado, y empezamos a cocinar de nuevo. Charlamos animadamente, compartimos opiniones y percepciones sobre el programa, e incluso Andy me contó alguna anécdota de sus inicios en el mundo de la cocina y de cómo odiaba ser abogado. “Él era un alma libre e independiente, y no quería dedicarse a defender a los demás, sino a realizarse a sí mismo”.

\- Por primera vez, creo que te debo dar la razón.

\- Iván, ¿seguro que estás bien? ¿Necesitas que te tome la temperatura?

\- Ay sí, creo que me empiezo a encontrar mal.

Fingí un desmayo e hice ademán de tirarme al suelo. Andy intentó sujetarme, pero debí haber sabido que no podría conmigo, y los dos nos caímos al suelo, uno encima del otro. Otra vez volvíamos a estar demasiado cerca. Parecía que el destino estaba empeñado en juntarnos, pero eso jamás iba a pasar. O eso creía.

Nos quedamos mirando durante unos segundos, una sonrisa asomó por mi rostro y los dos empezamos a reírnos. Entre carcajada y carcajada, los dos intentamos separarnos a la vez, y terminamos rodando por la cocina.

\- Al final va a resultar que somos…

\- Más iguales de lo que parece - terminó Andy la frase.

No pude evitar volver a reírme, Andy había leído mi mente.

De repente, oí un ruido en el pasillo, y recordé que no estábamos solos. Juana entró en la cocina, y al vernos por el suelo, uno encima del otro, y con la cocina hecha un desastre, la abuelita terminó diciendo molesta:

\- ¿Pero qué hacéis? ¡Si tenéis pareja los dos! Anda fuera, dejadme limpiar la cocina. Las intimidades a la cama.

Los dos nos dirigimos una mirada de complicidad, y me hizo gracia el hecho de que Juana creyera que teníamos algo entre manos.

Tenía claro que eso no iba a pasar nunca, pero el chico pretencioso me empezaba a importar mucho más de lo que querría.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por todas las cosas bonitas que me decís, no sabéis lo mucho que significan para mí y lo feliz que me hacen.  
> Os quiero mucho <3


	4. Nefelibata

_Andy_

_\- "Andy, la verdad es que estás muy guapo."_

Esas palabras retumbaban aún en mi mente. No podía dejar de repetirlas una y otra vez. “Estás muy guapo”. ”Andy…”.

¿Qué me pasaba? Necesitaba salir de este bucle sin sentido, ordenar el caos en el que se había convertido mi mente.

Tenía que asimilarlo todo y procesar toda la información. ¿Qué había hecho? Lo había estropeado todo. Todo. Para siempre. No me lo iba a perdonar nunca. Le había perdido. Había perdido a Iván, y me importaba mucho… No me imaginaba cuánto.

El día de hoy había sido muy intenso, demasiadas confesiones y emociones en muy poco tiempo...

Todo empezó esa misma mañana. Nos encontrábamos en el maravilloso país Vasco, concretamente en el puerto de Bermeo. Allí se había celebrado la prueba de exteriores del quinto programa de la edición, y tras muchos nervios y trabajo, por fin había llegado nuestro merecido descanso. 

Estaba muy disgustado con el veredicto del jurado, en mí solo habían sabido ver errores, y no merecía eso tras haberme dejado la piel en el cocinado. Mi único consuelo era que Iván también había perdido, lo que significaba que nos veríamos las caras en la prueba de eliminación. Aún no sabía si quería que se fuera o que se quedara un tiempo más, la verdad es que este juego que había entre nosotros me divertía mucho, y no había conseguido descifrar el por qué.

De todos modos, necesitaba desconectar un rato y olvidarme de todos mis problemas. Total, estaba seguro de que yo no me iba a ir…

Por eso, decidí aprovechar el día libre que teníamos para visitar la zona. El resto se habían ido juntos como los buenos amigos que eran, por lo que yo me había quedado solo, pero no me importaba lo más mínimo. Viajar era una de mis mayores aficiones, impregnarme de la cultura y la gastronomía de otros lugares, conocer a personas distintas, nuevas culturas, infinitos rincones… Todo eso me maravillaba.

Según tenía entendido, el puerto en el que nos encontrábamos databa de la Edad Media, y sus maravillosos parajes verdes, que se fusionaban con el azul cristalino del mar, formaban unos paisajes espléndidos que ansiaba con todo mi ser poder contemplar.

Estaba paseando por la avenida principal cuando oí un grito:

\- Andy, ¡espera! - me llamó una voz muy conocida.

Mi giré y vi cómo Iván venía corriendo detrás de mí. Cuando me alcanzó, se paró, se secó el sudor y empezó a suspirar del cansancio. Tenía el pelo despeinado, y su cara se había convertido en una mueca. No se me ocurrió nada mejor que burlarme de él.

\- ¡Pero mira a quién tenemos aquí! ¡El deportista cansado después de caminar dos metros! 

\- Anda, déjame tranquilo, que estoy seguro de que mi presencia te alegra. Por lo menos ya no estás solo…

\- Mejor estar solo que mal acompañado - Iván puso los ojos en blanco - De todos modos, ¿por qué no te vas con tus “amiguitos”? - dije en un tono de burla. Estaba harto de la “chupipandi”, iban todos de muy colegas pero terminaban siendo todos unos cotillas. Menos Iván. ¿Pero qué digo? Iván también, por supuesto.

\- Créeme que no desearía nada más en este momento, pero me he quedado limpiando la cocina, y cuando me he dado cuenta, ya se habían ido - me explicó, haciendo una pausa para respirar. Se le veía un tanto alterado y nervioso, noté que no paraba de mover la pierna y de mirar arriba y abajo, pero siguió sin vacilar - Te he visto irte y he pensado que antes que quedarme solo, el abogado me podría hacer un tour por la ciudad - hizo una pausa y continuó - Bueno, ahora que lo pienso, no sé por qué se me ha cruzado por la cabeza, es una idea pésima.

\- ¿Ah, sí? Pues si es tan pésima, te aconsejo que des media vuelta y te marches.

Y eso mismo hizo. Observé cómo se marchaba en dirección contraria, y me invadió una sensación de vacío. Decidir continuar mi camino y tratar de olvidarme de lo que acababa de ocurrir, pero entonces volví a escuchar la misma voz:

\- ¡Andy! No tengo ni idea de por dónde tengo que ir, por favor, déjame ir contigo.

\- Siempre tienes que acabar rendido a mis pies - le dije guiñándole el ojo. De repente volvía a estar animado, y no quería darme cuenta del motivo - Te permito el placer de acompañarme, pero a la mínima que me molestes, te dejo solo.

\- De acuerdo abogado. Y que sepas que no necesito tu compañía ni nada por el estilo, simplemente es que necesito tu ayuda, por primera y última vez - explicó con un deje de inseguridad en la voz mientras empezábamos a caminar.

La verdad es que la tarde se nos pasó volando, comimos en un restaurante de lujo, degustamos comida deliciosa y visitamos las zonas más emblemáticas de la ciudad. 

Llevé a Iván al parque de Lamera, porque sabía que amaba la naturaleza, y así se podría sentir como si estuviera en su hogar. Nos perdimos entre sus árboles mientras observábamos con deleite las olas del mar chocar contra los acantilados.

Iván se puso a correr como un niño pequeño, se asomó a la barandilla que ofrecía unas vistas increíbles al océano y gritó con todas sus fuerzas:

\- ¡Me siento infinito! Andy, ¡somos infinitos! ¡Ven! - me llamó gritando, con una cara de felicidad que no le había visto jamás.

Por alguna extraña razón, me hacía muy feliz ver a Iván en este estado de euforia y descontrol. Me dejé llevar por la locura, y los dos terminamos gritando como posesos al mar, como si esperásemos que este nos devolviera una respuesta. Si alguien nos hubiera visto, nos hubiera tildado de locos. Y lo mejor de todo es que no nos importaba.

Las palabras eran superfluas, habíamos creado un momento inefable, y ambos observamos con verdadero deleite el paisaje que nos ofrecía el mundo. Éramos efervescentes. No podría describirlo mejor. Simplemente, estábamos más vivos que nunca.

Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, Iván me removió el pelo y me dijo con sosiego y delicadeza, como si así pudiera evitar romper la magia del momento:

\- Gracias, Andy. Nunca imaginé que pudiera vivir algo así a tu lado, de corazón. Al final me vas a terminar gustando.

Sé que se refería a un nivel amistoso, pero me sorprendió su elección de palabras.

\- Y tú a mí, Iván. - le dije como si nada.

\- El gallo y el pollito llevándose bien. Hasta yo mismo estoy sorprendido, Andy - me contestó, y no pude evitar soltar una carcajada,que derrochaba toda la felicidad que sentía en ese momento.

Debo decir que el resto de la tarde fue sobre ruedas, y me lo pasé muy bien con Iván. Ambos disfrutamos como dos niños pequeños con su juguete más preciado, y es que cuando dejábamos de lado las rivalidades y las diferencias, Iván llegaba a ser una persona muy divertida e interesante. Ansiaba conocerle más, saber detalles sobre su vida privada, así que decidí ser indiscreto por un rato y permitirme bajar la guardia:

\- Bueno, gallego, creo que ya llevamos un buen rato hablando de banalidades. Es momento de conocernos un poco más, ¿no crees?

\- Anda, así que al pollito le intereso más de lo que quiere admitir - me contestó con una amplia sonrisa.

\- No me interesas, solo digo que es importante conocer al enemigo para saber cuáles son sus puntos débiles, así que eso es exactamente lo que vamos a hacer - respondí guiñándole un ojo, gesto que creo que le incomodó un poco, porque apartó la mirada.

\- Bueno bueno, Andy, me parece una buena idea para ganarte más rápido - me respondió guiñándome otra vez el ojo - Te propongo un juego, nos vamos turnando y nos hacemos una pregunta sobre algo que queramos saber sobre el otro, y tenemos que contestar con total sinceridad.

\- Acepto el juego. Y no me mientas, Iván, que soy experto en detectar mentiras.

\- No lo haré, abogado. Empiezo yo, ¿por qué te presentaste a Masterchef?

\- Pregunta fácil. Estaba en una situación de mucha inestabilidad laboral, y encima estaba cansado de tantos juicios, no me llenaba del todo mi trabajo, así que simplemente me dejé llevar y me presenté al programa porque estoy seguro de que lo voy a ganar.

\- Tienes el ego por los cielos, nene.

\- ¿Nene? - dije con una cara de sorpresa.

\- Sí, ¿que no te gusta? - me preguntó con una cara de satisfacción, como si disfrutara viendo cómo me alteraba.

\- Bueno, no sé, es raro… 

\- Te gusta y lo sabes, hemos dicho que no nos íbamos a mentir, admítelo nene.

Al volver a repetir ese apodo, creo que el color se me subió a las mejillas, porque noté una ola de calor repentinamente. No entendía por qué me alteraba que me llamara así, pero la realidad es que me gustaba bastante cómo sonaba.

\- Sí, sí, bueno, esto… Em, me toca preguntar.

\- Pero si no…

\- ¿Qué tal con tu pareja? - dije lo primero que se me pasó por la cabeza para cambiar de tema, ya que no pensaba reconocerle a Iván que me encantaba que me llamara “nene”, pero inmediatamente me arrepentí de mis palabras. Me maldije interiormente, ¿qué me importaba a mí su novia?

Iván se limitó a reírse, y tras unos segundos respondió:

\- Debo admitir que no estamos en nuestro mejor momento, nuestra relación se ha enfriado y ya no siento lo mismo que sentía antes. Me estoy planteando seriamente dejar a Sandra.

\- Sí, creo que es lo mejor - Iván me miró sorprendido - Quiero decir, ya sabes, si ves que ya no hay el mismo amor que antes…

\- Creo que te has alegrado demasiado por mi situación de inestabilidad amorosa con mi novia. ¿No te estaré empezando a gustar, no?

¿Pero qué acababa de decir? ¿Que si le gustaba? Menudo tío, se pensaba que tenía a todos detrás suyo, pero yo no pensaba caer en su juego.

\- Pues claro que no, menuda pregunta - noté que la mirada de Iván se apagaba un poco, como si le hubiera decepcionado mi respuesta. Me dije que debían ser imaginaciones mías, eso era imposible - En fin, te toca preguntar - dije para tratar de romper el silencio.

\- Sí, vale… ¿Qué es lo que más te gusta de mí? - me preguntó de nuevo con una sonrisa vacilona. Menudo hombre, estar con él era como subirse a una montaña rusa de emociones.

\- Pero, ¿por qué me preguntas eso? Además, eres mi enemigo y encima eres engreído, no tengo por qué decirte cosas buenas - respondí un tanto confundido.

\- Dijimos que responderíamos a todas las preguntas, y necesito escuchar cómo salen por tu boca cosas bonitas sobre mí - respondió, mirándome los labios durante más tiempo de lo que debería.

\- Esto solo va a pasar una vez, Iván, así que disfruta - le contesté disgustado.

\- Disfrutaré como un niño pequeño, no lo dudes.

\- Bueno, debo reconocer que eres un buen cocinero. Posees mucha templanza y tranquilidad y eres buen líder, aunque a veces seas un mandón.

\- Solo cosas buenas, Andy.

\- Vale, vale… También debo admitir que eres divertido, y que tu presencia es muy grata siempre que no discutamos - hice una pausa para coger aire, y continué. La verdad es que no me estaba costando nada encontrar cosas buenas de él. - Me gusta bastante tu sonrisa y tu forma de hacer sentir bien a los demás - dije, a lo que recibí como respuesta una sonrisa que me hizo sonrojarme rápidamente - Bueno ya está, no sé por qué me haces hacer esto.

\- Andy, solo tenías que decir una cosa buena de mí, no una lista interminable. Pero gracias, veo que te gusto más de lo que admites.

\- No es así, solo respondo de la mejor manera que puedo tus preguntas. No te quejes, encima de que te hago cumplidos…

\- Para nada me quejo, me pasaría todo el día escuchándote decir cosas bonitas sobre mí - dijo mientras me revolvía el pelo, para seguidamente acelerar el ritmo y adelantarme unos pasos, dejándome atrás y permitiéndome un respiro para asimilar todo lo que estaba pasando.

Hacía tiempo que no me sentía tan bien con alguien. Iván era capaz de hacerme olvidar todos los problemas que debía acarrear en mi vida y hacerme sentir que no estábamos en una plaza abarrotada de una multitud de turistas que nos observaban y juzgaban, sintiéndose con el derecho a hacerlo; y solo estábamos él y yo. Era evidente que entre los dos existía una conexión especial, un vínculo que iba más allá de una simple amistad. No sabía qué nos estaba pasando, y me debatía entre querer descubrir qué podía ocurrir entre nosotros, o olvidarme y continuar como si nada. Mi corazón me decía que me dejara llevar; en cambio, mi mente solo me decía que era mi rival y que debía mantener las distancias con él. El problema de ser tan ambicioso, orgulloso e independiente como yo era que siempre hacía caso a la razón, y no a los sentimientos.

Me debía olvidar ya de Iván, cuánto antes mejor. Debía cortar de raíz esto que habíamos creado y pasar página. ¿Era muy sencillo, no? ¿Entonces, por qué me parecía tan difícil?

Seguía sumido en mis pensamientos cuando Iván se paró en seco y me dijo:

\- Luna me acaba de escribir. Dice que esta noche nos vamos de fiesta.

\- Ah, vale, bueno pues que te lo pases muy bien - le dije intentando ocultar lo desanimado que me sentía. Era como si me acabaran de lanzar una jarra de agua fría.

\- Que nos lo pasemos muy bien, querrás decir. Tú también te vienes.

\- Pero, si yo no os caigo muy bien, no sé si voy a encajar demasiado… Y tampoco soy mucho de ir de fiesta… - respondí muy dubitativo, aunque un poco alegre porque se había preocupado por mí.

\- Deja de decir tonterías, a Ana le caes bastante bien, y a mí también, así que te vienes y punto - sentenció, e inmediatamente después me cogió de la mano. 

Ese simple gesto, el roce de nuestra piel, me erizó todo el cuerpo, y sentí que este era mi lugar, con su mano entrelazada con la mía. Sin embargo, ya había bajado demasiado la guardia por hoy, así que le acaricié los dedos y delicadamente aparté mi mano de la suya, y aunque me sentí vacío cuando lo hice, supe con certeza que era lo mejor para los dos. O eso creía.

Llegamos al pub donde habíamos quedado 10 minutos antes de la hora. Durante todo el trayecto estuve refunfuñando porque el autobús se demoraba mucho, o quejándome de la lentitud de Iván. Si algo odiaba en la gente era la impuntualidad. No me podía permitir llegar tarde, y gracias a mi insistencia, conseguimos llegar los primeros.

\- Mira por dónde, el abogado puntual me ha hecho llegar pronto y ahora tenemos que esperar. Lo que hay que aguantar… - replicó Iván molesto.

\- Venga, no te enfades, ya sabes cómo soy - respondí. La verdad es que la mera idea de que Iván se enfadara conmigo me angustiaba. “Andy, ¿qué te pasa?” me repetí por milésima vez.

\- Ni aunque lo intentara podría enfadarme de verdad contigo - dijo, así como si nada.

Su respuesta me dejó tan sorprendido que no pude evitar clavar mis ojos en los suyos. Nos quedamos mirándonos durante lo que pareció una eternidad, sumidos en el más profundo silencio. Pero no necesitábamos hablar, simplemente así, mirándonos para siempre, era suficiente. 

\- ¡Ya estamos aquí! - gritó Alberto desde lejos, lo que hizo que nuestro momento mágico se rompiera. 

Rápidamente apartamos la mirada el uno del otro y disimulamos. No había pasado nada, o al menos eso queríamos hacer ver, pero Luna lo captó, y con su habitual indiscreción preguntó:

\- ¿Uy, interrumpo algo?

\- No - respondimos los dos a la vez.

\- Bueno bueno, creo que va a ser una noche movidita chicos - respondió Ana con una expresión muy sospechosa.

\- Venga, ¿entramos o qué? ¡Daos prisa! - gritó Luna, que en cuestión de segundos ya se encontraba en la puerta del pub.

\- Esta chica no tiene remedio - dijo Alberto riéndose, y la siguió.

Ana hizo exactamente lo mismo, así que volvimos a quedar Iván y yo solos.

\- Tú primero - le dije a Iván.

\- No, pasa tú - replicó Iván.

\- Que no, lo he dicho yo primero - le respondí.

\- Bueno, pues no me moveré de aquí - dijo Iván con una sonrisa.

Nos miramos y me volví a reír.

\- Más vale que entremos ya, o Luna se pondrá a gritar como una loca - dije.

\- No tenemos remedio Andy - me dijo Iván negando con la cabeza - Tengo la sensación de que se avecina tormenta, ¿tú no? - me preguntó Iván mientras entrábamos a la discoteca en la que nuestra relación iba a cambiar para siempre.

Y tanto que se avecinaba una tormenta. Y una muy fuerte que se llamaba Iván, y destruiría todo lo que había construído y sembraría el caos en mi vida.

**Author's Note:**

> Lo siento si no he estado a la altura, prometo que lo que viene será mejor ¿vale? <3


End file.
